marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benedict Kine (Earth-616)
(Second Inner Circle) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Businessman | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ian Edginton; Gene Ha | First = X-Men Annual Vol 2 #3 | HistoryText = Benedict Kine became the White King of the Hellfire Club after Shinobi Shaw replaced his father, Sebastian Shaw as the Black King in a power play. Shinobi Shaw tried to force Storm to join the Hellfire Club through the use of neuromycotixins which he had applied to the thorns of roses he had sent to her. Once she tried to resist the mycotoxins effect on her mind, Kine used his power to cripple her with pain. However, with telepathic assistance from Charles Xavier, she was able to throw off Kine's control and blast him with wind to escape. Kine grew dissatisfied with Shinobi's leadership, believing Shinobi's actions were creating too much visibility for an organization that was supposed to exist in secret (while the Hellfire Club itself is publicly known, the fact it is controlled by an Inner Circle of powerful mutants is supposed to be kept under wraps). Kine confronted Shaw, citing a promotional teaser in the Daily Bugle for an upcoming story on the Hellfire Club's secret activities. Kine insisted that J. Jonah Jameson be eliminated in order to prevent the story going to press. Shinobi refused and the two fought, however Shinobi was able to avoid Benedict Kine's nervous-system control attacks by becoming intangible. Kine resolved the stalemate by invoking a rite of challenge for control of the Hellfire Clubs leadership, the contest being that Kine would sent two White Knights (robotic guards) to capture Jameson, while Shinobi would send two Ebon Knights to stop him. The winner would lead the Hellfire Club, and decide Jameson's fate. Kine sent his White Knights in a frontal assault on the Daily Bugle. Despite being opposed by Spider-Man and the two Ebon Knights, the White Knights were successful. Meanwhile, the Xavier's mutant spy Sage, who had infiltrated the Hellfire Club under the identity of Lady Tessa, telepathically urged the X-Men to involve themselves. Once Jameson was back at the Hellfire, Benedict Kine claimed victory, but Shaw denied him. Spider-man and the X-Men showed up and rescued Jameson, and Shinobi mocked Kine for his failure. Enraged, Kine attacked Shaw, but Shaw became intangible again and was unharmed, leaving Kine to be webbed by Spider-Man. His current location is unknown, as well as whether he was depowered during M-Day. | Powers = Biological Manipulation: Benedict Kine can take psychic control of a person's nervous system. Shinobi Shaw said he could play "your nervous system like a fine instrument, sending you into either paroxysms of delight or indescribable agony." X-Men Annual Vol 2 3 He typically uses this ability to cause his opponents extreme pain. He could conceivably use his power to greater effects, such as causing heart attacks, take control of his victim's optic nerves to make them see things that aren't real, or make one flex and contort one's muscles until they rip and the bones break from the strain, but it is unknown if he's achieved this level of control. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Benedict Kine }} Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Disruption